Battalion: Nemesis/Mission 10
Bringing Down the House A large and complex map with many units to manage. You have a serious opposing air force with resources and warfactories to keep it in the air. You can't neglect the air war in this mission. You may not control the skies but you need to remain dominant. Early on, because Blue is supported by many turrets, flak tanks and rockets as well as his own Raptors, you may have to settle for protecting your 'own' airspace, clustering around your own anti-air units (Hunters, Rockets, Flak Tanks). Driving aircraft into enemy territory while his anti-air strength is intact is likely to be counterproductive. Strategically it is best to take the left island and attack up the left side. You have a short distance to Blue HQ and the left side is harder for Blue to defend. The right side has difficult terrain covered by interlocking turrets. Really you just want to hold position on the right hand side, maybe throwing in small diversionary attacks to draw off some of Blue's forces, while concentrating your forces on the left to advance. Advancing requires you to reduce his turrets, which is best done using your Battlecruisers at stand off range. So in outline: # Protect your aircraft and airspace - shield Condors behind Raptors, Raptors behind Hunters and Flak Tanks. You will probably need to constantly build Raptors. Seize the oil rigs, and keep seizing resources steadily through the mission, to make sure Blue can't outproduce you in aircraft. # Shift your Battlecruisers and the weight of your forces left (take the small island on the left then head up). (Try to destroy some of the right hand turrets as you move left as this will make counterattacks and diversionary attacks on the right hand side less costly.) # Protect your Battlecruisers using your Hunters, Subs and Corvettes - destroy enemy sea assets by attrition as they come at you. # Reduce the enemy Turrets on the left side by attrition using Battlecruisers at stand-off range (6). Remember they regenerate, so when you attack, make sure to get a kill on the Turret. # Hold only on the right hand side, launching diversionary attacks only, if at all. # Press up on the left side, as you reduce the Turrets. Target Blue's HQ. Using the above strategy it should be possible to win this mission in 20 turns on Normal difficulty. As an alternative approach for reducing the Turrets, instead of Battlecruisers you can use airborne commandos. Airborne infantry have "stand off" range because of the Albatross movement of 6. You can move them to just outside Turret range, then move them into the tiles adjacent to the Turret, where the turret cannot fire. Heavy Commandos deal with Turrets and vehicles, Strike Commandos deal with enemy infantry. You have no defence against aircraft however (unless the attack is supported by your own aircraft and/or a thrust of Flak Tanks. This is potentially a cheaper and faster strategy than relying on Battlecruisers. Spoiler: Here is showed where each of the Stealth Tanks and U-Boats are located: Note from Machow8 (also know as Thopson1m/Arkium): they could be find thanks to game files' data. Category:Battalion